The PI, Robin Felder, Ph.D., with the assistance of the Administrator, Beth McGrath, will provide routine management of the Program Project Grant from this core. The fact that Beth will be also working on Project 1 as a seasoned Research Assistant will provide unique continuity between the laboratory and administrative office. The core will oversee the finances of the project. It will allocate resources and finances to the individual subprojects and cores. It will provide a monthly financial review for project and core leaders. It will undertake the documentation and processing that is required for tracking of the expenditures and changes in personnel. The core will process purchase orders and service contracts for the project leaders. It will provide expert editorial assistance for preparation of manuscripts for all the principal investigators. It will convene the internal and external scientific review groups. It will handle the travel arrangements for the external review committee members and the remuneration for their expenses. It will schedule investigators' meetings and seminars and arrange for visiting professors and their itineraries. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the preparation of reports and summaries that are required by the NIH for administrative review. It will have a full time staff person to conduct statistical analyses for the data generated in the projects, and the final data sets will be kept on a secure web site to allow all PPG participants to view and comment on the ongoing productivity.